Electromagnetic radiation may be confined and directed by means of known transmission line structures such as those generally described as microstrip, or by means of waveguides. Switches and directors of the electromagnetic radiation may be configured by the placement of elements within the plane of a propagated electric field. The magnitude of the effect of the said elements upon the propagated signal is dependent upon the physical extent and position of the element and its degree of electrical conductivity.